Fall
by secretsoul7
Summary: Chibitalia takes a walk that has some unexpected turns. Can Holy rome save him in time? enjoy !


Ok so I got this Idea from a picture on DA. It was wonderful picture of Chibi falling from a roof with Holy rome on the sidewalk below yelling his name. Me being me had to give it a story so here it is. I DONT OWN THE PICTURE OR HETALIA I JUST WROTE OUT WHAT THE PICTURES STORY WOULD'VE BEEN SO ENJOY IT!  
I wish I owned hetalia but it's probably better if I didn't.  
enjoy~

* * *

Chibitalia was walking down the street smiling happily. It was a great day for a walk in his eyes and Mister Austria had given him the entire day off. He had looked for Holy Rome to see if he would come with him but he couldn't find him so he was walking alone today.

Suddenly the nice day seemed to turn a little chilly and he shivered and hugged himself. He looked around and the street seemed to be empty. He felt like someone was watching him and shuttered slightly afraid. His imagination making it so

much worse he quickened his pace slightly hoping to sooth the fear that was filling him and urging him to run far away. He turned and saw someone behind him. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him the figure behind him ran after him

shouting. Chibitalia ran faster trying to get away from the threat racing down the street and into an old abandoned church. He ran up the stairs until he reached a door. He yanked it open still hearing the footsteps chasing him and shut the door

tight behind him looked around and saw that he had escaped to a roof that didn't seem to have an exit. He went to the ledge and looked down. it was a good 20 ft. drop at least. He gulped and looked back to the door scared. Someone was

pounding against it yelling for him to open up. tears of pure terror started to fill his eyes when someone called for him from down below. He looked down and wiped his eyes clearing his felt his heart beat faster as he saw Holy Rome on the side walk below him.

"ITALIA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" He was yelling up at chibitalia.  
"HOLY ROME! SOMEBODYS CHASING ME HELP!" He called down at his heart racing with fear as the door hehind him was close to giving in.

"WHAT? DON'T WORRY ITALIA I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Before anyone could move the door burst open a large man with a mean look that had been chasing him had gotten through. Chibitalia jumped and was thrown off balance. He started to fall

and his hankerchif that he always had in his hair flew in the wind away form the chibi who was falling over the ledge.

Time seemed to slow down. Tears were still in his eyes filling his vision as the world turned sideways then upside down .Holy Rome was calling his name in pure fear from below and he was falling.

Falling down to the world below him. He shut his eyes tears of fear streaming from his eyes as he prayed for his life. Holy Rome ran to where his love was falling fearful of losing his precious Italia.

Italy felt himself falling and his heart racing in fear as he waited to hit the cold earth. He felt himself be caught by someone

with warm open arms. Slowly he opened his eyes. Above him staring down at him with bright blue eyes filled with worry was Holy Rome.

"Italia? are you ok?" Holy Rome asked him. Chibitalia nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes as the evil man from above screamed in fury. Holy Romes eyes flashed in hatred for the man that had chased his italy and caused his italia to fall.

He would get that man after he made sure italia was safe. He ran back to Mister Austrias away from the man that was trying to steal away his Italia.

After they were home he looked at Italia.  
"Italia?" He asked out of breath from running. Holy Rome was shocked to find himself being hugged by a sobbing Italy and quickly hugged him rocking slowly and soothing him.

"G-Grazie H-Holy Rome f-for saving m-me v-ve~" Italy cried in his arms.  
"It's alright Ita i'll never let anyone hurt you, shhh shhh it's ok it's alright i'm here." He said soothing the young nation in

his arms. He felt Italias breathing even out and looked down to find Italy

had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked the young nation up and carried him to his room and tucked him in and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you Italy I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised before leaving the room.

* * *

Again I must say I based this off of a drawing created by akume-no-kame on DA The picture itself was called the death of chibitalia. Hope you all enjoyed this hasta la pasta~


End file.
